


Avancer vers l'avenir sans gommer le passé

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Family, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fallait laisser la souffrance et la culpabilité.<br/>Ne pas oublier.<br/>Mais avancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avancer vers l'avenir sans gommer le passé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya
> 
> Persos: Lovino/Romano et Feliciano/Veneziano, Belgique, Lars/Pays Bas, Luxembourg, Ludwig/RDA, Francis/France + Union Européenne + Mention d'autres pays 
> 
> (Fabrizio est le Vatican)
> 
> Paring: GerIta, sous-entendu de Romano/Belgique et de France/England
> 
> Genre: Humour , évenements historiques, un peu de ansgt.

Le soleil se couchait sur le pays d'Italie, les bâtiments de Rome prenaient des couleurs dues au crépuscule. Dans le manoir des Italiens, placé stratégiquement pour pouvoir voir les ruines antiques visibles dans le cœur de la ville (avec une belle vue sur le Colisée en prime), les signataires du traité de Rome prenaient un peu de temps pour souffler et discuter entre eux après dudit traité. Leurs boss étaient toujours à parler entre eux, à moins qu'ils ne soient allés à leur hôtel.

C'était étrange...pensait Ludwig en regardait les ruines de l'époque romaine depuis le balcon à la balustrade duquel il était accoudé, comme antiquité et modernité se mêlait ici. Il avait déjà vu ça à Paris où se mêlait médiéval, contemporain et modernité. Même s'il n'avait vu qu'un Paris terne et presque imprégné de douleur et de tristesse, à l'image de la nation. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis.

Ici c'était pareil, la ville semblait vivre, il entendait la murmure de la population, les lumières venant de la rues, des odeurs remontant des restaurants même.

_Comme c'était différent...d'avant._

_Rien qu'en regardant il pouvait voir en quoi tout avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre._

_Les couleurs, les sons, le paysage...tout avait changé._

Il soupira. Rome, même s'il avait toujours admiré l'Empire autant qu'il apprécié le pays et ses habitants, lui avait toujours laissé une..impression. Comme une culpabilité. Peut-être parce que c'était son père Germania qui avait tué Rome, selon ce qu'avait supposé Autriche quand il lui en avait parlé? Hollande, Belgique et Luxembourg ne semblaient pas concernés par ce malaise, alors était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées? Était il paranoïaque en plus d'être masochiste?

Francis semblait parfaitement à l'aise à Rome lui, sans doute parce qu'il y avait passé de nombreuses années, si ce n'est siècles pendant l'antiquité. Sans doute parce qu'il était le fils d'Empire Romain.

\- «Veee tu vas attraper froid Ludwig!

\- Je ne pense pas Feliciano, on est en mars, certes mais il fait chaud ici.»

C'était sûr que comparé à chez lui, à cette époque on avait plutôt tendance à bien se couvrir. Ici il faisait doux et c'était bien plus agréable. Parfois il enviait à son ex-allié sa position de pays méditerranéen.

L'italien l'avait rejoint sur le balcon regardant les ruines, le Colisée illuminé. Il était encore vêtu de son tablier couvert de farine mais sans une seule tâche de tomate. Ce qui restait un grand mystère pour l'allemand: les latins ne tâchaient JAMAIS leurs tabliers (ou costume). Enjoué l'autre s'exclama, le sourire aux lèvres «Les pizzas sont finies! Lovi va bientôt les mettre au four! Et le tiramisu est au frais! Et ...on a fait plein de petits trucs pour l'apéritif, les chauds ne sont pas encore là mais si tu veux boire quelque...» Veneziano se tut lorsqu'il vit que le blond ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il s'abstint alors de parler aussi de la salade (la préférée de son frère, qu'il adorait lui aussi).

En effet, il n'eut qu'un vague: «Hum...» comme unique réponse.

_Comme tentative pour le faire parler, c'était un peu raté._

Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant «Tu veux boire quelque chose? Ne restes pas tout seul sur le balcon! Et puis..» Les sourcils de l'Italie du nord se froncèrent quand il dit «Tu n'as pas été gentil avec Union Européenne, tu ne l'as pas pris dans tes bras!»

Un silence, cette fois Ludwig avait sursauté. Et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte fenêtre derrière lui.

Francis et leur demi-sœur commune Belgique (le première par la mère et le deuxième par le père) étaient assis sur le canapé du grand salon, et le français tenait un bébé aux grands yeux bleus dans ses bras. Une petite touffe blonde couvrait sa tête. Lovino, toujours en tablier (impeccable) lui aussi était accroupis devant les deux nation pour mieux regarder le petit et venait de tendre à son grand frère un biberon de lait. Lars était accoudé au canapé derrière eux, s'amusant à caresser la joue du petit de son index, s'émerveillant des tous petits doigts. Luxembourg, assis sur l'accoudoir prenait pleins de photographies. Vatican, qui aurait du être là, s'était cloîtré ''chez lui''. Fabrizio ne voulait apparemment PAS le voir. Il se montrait méfiant...quoi de plus normal après ce qu'il avait fait.  _Même Romano s'était montré relativement civil aujourd'hui, autant par obligation diplomatique, que pour faire plaisir à son frère. A moins que ça ne soit pour ne pas lui crier dessus devant le petit Guillaume?_

Le bébé était brusquement apparut après la signature du traité. Et immédiatement les nations signataires avaient sentis l'instinct paternels (ou maternelle dans le cas de Belgique) prendre le dessus.

Ils l'avaient tous câliné, tous sauf Ludwig qui s'était contenté de le regarder, prétextant qu'il avait peur de le lâcher quant Francis lui avait tendu le petit.

Il avait lâchement fui en se retranchant sur le balcon. Sauf que là il ne pouvait plus fuir. Sauf en sautant...et il ne tenait pas à défoncer le toit de ceux qui habitaient en dessous (parce que les deux frères avaient une maison stratégiquement bien placée, sans doute un des meilleurs point de vue de Rome). Et il ne tenait pas non plus à expliquer à son boss pourquoi il était blessé (membres cassés?) et pourquoi il avait cassé un toit... Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que le boss en question comprenne.

\- «Veee tu as un problème?»

 _Un soucis? Mais nooonnn tout allait bien.._.il était séparé de son frère, occupé militairement par plusieurs nation, divisé mais à part ça...il était désormais l'Allemagne de l'ouest et Gilbert celle de l'Est et ça ne changerait plus, même en cas de réunification. Parce que la Prusse n'existait plus et cette solution avait été celle choisie (sans doute proposé par Francis qui ne voulait pas voir son ami mourir) pour ne pas que son frère disparaisse.

«Ton frère te manque?» L'italien marqua une pause. Lui s'était beaucoup rapproché du sien depuis la fin de la guerre. La trahison de Lovino l'avait terriblement blessé au début, parce que cela avait porté un coup à Ludwig. Mais Francis lui avait expliqué que Romano avait fait ça pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, pour le protéger et le sauver. Il n'avait pas compris de quoi son aîné l'avait sauvé sur le coup... mais il avait fini par comprendre. Lovino se montrait aujourd'hui bien moins désagréable qu'avant, allait moins souvent se terrer en Espagne pour bouder...et habitait avec lui à Rome.  _Si ça n'était pas une preuve d'entière réconciliation entre eux, qu'est-ce que c'était?_

Mais peut-être avaient-ils fait de la peine à Ludwig qui était séparé du sien pour une durée...indéterminée. A moins que Francis réussisse à convaincre Ivan ( _ils s'entendaient bien ces deux-là non?_ ) de donner à l'allemand un ''droit de visite occasionnel'' ( _fallait pas compter sur Alfred pour ça, il ne serait PAS diplomatique, il était plutôt du genre à mettre du poison/une substance non identifiée dans l'assiette de son adversaire)_. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer.

\- «Désolé si grand frère et moi on t'a fait de la peine!

\- Vous n'avez rien fait, je suis content que vous soyez devenu plus proches! Pendant...la guerre il me reprochait de vous ''diviser'' en l'écartant trop souvent!» Il avait réussi à en parler sans que sa voix ne tremble, c'était un bon début hein?

\- «Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?

\- ….Je me demande comment l'ouest a pu...si...vite me pardonner! Surtout les pays que j'avais...envahis!»

Et encore le mot **pardon** était très fort. Francis même s'il se montrait courtois restait encore trop sur la défensive, au moins il n'était plus mal à l'aise ( _et si Arthur croyait d'être discret lorsqu'il surveillait leurs discussions, il se trompait. Et il était un peu parano s'il pensait son rival/allié/ami/certainement plus en danger avec lui!_ ). Lars avait cessé de le tuer du regard puisque Belgique commençait à pardonner elle-aussi. Romano s'abstenait de l'accabler d'injures quand Feliciano était dans le coin mais le tuait du regard dans le dos de son cadet. Luxembourg avait un sourire trop faux à son goût.  _Mais comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher?_  Angleterre lui ne lui avait PAS encore pardonner ( _encore heureux qu'il rate ses malédictions_ ). Alfred l'aidait oui mais plus par pitié qu'autre chose à ses yeux. Et il ne parlait pas des autres...surtout de certains qui devaient vouloir le tuer plus qu'autre chose. Non il citerait pas de nom.

_Comment pouvait-il prendre ce petit ange d''Union Européenne dans ces bras?_

_Après ce qu'il avait fait?_

\- «Tu sais...ce traité c'est pour ça qu'on l'a signé, c'est pour ça qu'on a créer l'Union Européenne. Veee» il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son aîné posait le dernier plateau sur la table basse et lui faisait signe de venir rapidement. «Grand frère Francis est vraiment gentil, il m'a pardonné et a toi aussi il te pardonnera totalement un jour. Les autres aussi.» Évidement sa condition n'était pas totalement la même puisque l'Italie avait retourné sa veste à la fin de la guerre mais c'est Romano (plus que lui) qui était vu comme l'Italie depuis 1945. C'est d'ailleurs plus souvent lui qui allait au meetings depuis cette date. Mais Feli commençait à y aller, en restant coller à Lovi (personne n'osait être méchant comme ça). «Et ce traité c'est un gage pour l'Avenir veeee! Pour empêcher une nouvelle guerre en Europe!» il sourit «Et c'est aussi pour ça que notre petit est apparu hein?»

_Plus jamais ça._

_Plus jamais._

\- «C'est solide! Ca tiendra!» Feliciano voulait être optimiste et croire en un avenir meilleur. «Allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester dehors? Veeee et tu dois avoir faim» Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira à l'intérieur, vers le groupe réunit comme une grande famille. «Tu verras! Les pizzas de mon frère sont inégalables!»

Romano lança un regard mauvais à l'allemand mais lui servit un verre de bière italienne. Il réprima un grondement quand Francis fit signe à l'autre blond de s'approcher pour prendre le petit bébé. La main de Belgique sur son épaule le calma mais il plissa les yeux, buvant son vin à petites gorgées. Il ne quittait pas Ludwig des yeux. Ce fut finalement au moment d'aller enfourner les pizzas qu'il se décida à le lâcher du regard, au grand soulagement du concerné.

Il s'était assis, un peu poussé par Feliciano, sur le canapé à côté du français qui lui tendit doucement le petit Europe.

\- «Je...Je ne sais pas tenir un enfant si jeune...» balbutia-t-il, cherchant encore une fois un prétexte pour refuser «J'ai les mains qui tremblent, ce n'est peut-être pas...

\- Faut juste lui soutenir la tête broer!» signala Lars derrière son dos, d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux et détendu et qui l'était certainement. «Dis toi que c'est une petite chose fragile susceptible de se briser au moindre choc!

\- Tu ne l'aide pas à se détendre Pays-Bas!» rit Francis, jouant la carte de l'humour en espérant qu'il en était de même pour le demi-frère de sa demi-sœur.

\- Bon Allemagne, tu le prends dans tes bras oui? J'aimerais finir la série de photographies moi! Danemark va me tuer si j'en ai pas de tout le monde avec le petiot.

\- Luxembourg, ne le stresse pas» Rit Feliciano, adressant ensuite un petit geste rassurant à Lovino qui les épiait depuis la porte.

Finalement Francis mit d'autorité le petit dans les bras de l'allemand qui se crispa, le cœur ratant un battement. «Je ne suis pas certain que...»

Il ne put achever sa phrase, le petit venait d'ouvrir d'immense yeux d'un beau bleu cristallin qu'il vrilla immédiatement sur lui. Il sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Ce petit...c'était eux qui l'avait fait apparaître.

_L'Europe_

_La CEE_

_L'union Européenne_

C'était à eux de le guider et de le faire marcher dans le bon sens. C'était à eux de l'élever.

 _Est-ce qu'il pourrait le faire correctement? Valait-il mieux superviser son éducation de loin? Parce qu'il ne méritait pas de_...Il ne put s'enfoncer plus longtemps dans ses pensées car l'enfant s'était endormi, niché contre lui. Ludwig étant une personne fière, il nierait toute sa vie avoir presque eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il confia le bébé à Belgique qui allait le coucher dans une pièce voisine et se tourna vers Feliciano qui s'était assis à côté de lui, Francis étant parti donner un coup de main à son frère qui restait en cuisine depuis un bout de temps, sans doute pris de bouderie.

«Tu avais raison Feliciano, je ne peux pas gommer le passé...» Il regarda les autres pays signataires autour de lui, Pays bas discutait à voix basse avec Luxembourg, Belgique chantonnait une berceuse dans la pièce voisine, on entendait Francis et Romano qui parlaient dans la grande cuisine. Ludwig profita que personne ne l'entendait pour ajouter «Mais je dois cesser de voir tout en noir...je dois construire le futur...le futur de l'Europe avec vous!»

Feliciano poussa un (petit et pas trop fort, fallait pas réveiller le bébé) cri de joie et sauta au cou de l'allemand qui vira à une magnifique couleur écarlate. «Veeee Ludwig, tu vas miiieeeuuxx!»

Et il décida de ponctuer tout ça par un câlin spécial Feliciano, qu'il réservait à ceux à qui il voulait remonter le moral, ceux qu'il voulait consoler, soutenir et pour prouver également son affection.

* * *

En cuisine Romano ruminait sa colère et jetait un étrange liquide sur une des pizzas. Francis haussa un sourcil et demanda «Heu... Lovino? Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais?

\- Vu que je peux pas incendier le bouffeur de patates en lui criant dessus (à cause du bébé) je vais l'incendier autrement...je vais mettre beaucoup de piment sur sa pizza.

\- ….

\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est sa faute à lui!

\- ….

\- Feli a à peine fait attention à moi aujourd'hui! Et Belgique aussi! Et Fabrizio refuse de sortir de son église tant que l'autre sera là!» De toute façon il n'était pas signataire n'est-ce pas?

Francis eut un sourire narquois: «Jaloux?

\- Pas...du...tout!

\- ….Et un peu mesquin avec ça!

\- Et puis toi aussi tu m'énerves, tu pardonnes trop facilement, t'étais en droit de le cogner toi! Sans doute plus que moi!» siffla le plus jeune en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon propre.

Le français haussa les épaules: «Arthur l'a frappé assez fort à ma place. Alfred aussi. Russie aussi et même Matthieu l'a tabassé alors...je n'allais pas en rajouter.

\- J'avoue mais tu lui a pardonné trop facilement, t'es trop gentil et trop sensible...t'as toujours pardonné trop vite à tes ennemis! Ca t'as déjà jouer des tours tu sais?

\- Je sais, je suis faible c'est ça?

-Non t'es trop gentil comme papa qui faisait trop confiance à Germania! T'as vu où ça l'a mené de lui pardonner Varus? Qui a tué notre père, tu t'en souviens?»

_Voilà la raison pour laquelle Romano n'aimait pas Ludwig, outre sa jalousie ''il me prend MON frère'' : il avait vu le père de Ludwig tuer le sien et vu la ressemblance physique entre le germanique et son paternel...encore une raison pour lui, outre les guerres mondiales, d'en vouloir à cette personne._

Francis tapota l'épaule du latin qui venait de soulever deux pizzas pour les apporter au salon.

\- «On ne peut pas bâtir quelque chose sur la rancune et le mensonge...

\- Je sais bien! Mais là c'est trop tôt! Je peux pas lui pardonner! Je ne peux pas!

\- Je comprend, j'ai du mal à ME pardonner aussi!»

L'italien sursauta et se contenta de répondre «T'as rien à te reprocher, c'que t'as fait, c'était à cause de lui!» Mais l'autre était déjà partit poser les pizzas qu'il portait sur la table sur salon. «Tss idiot autant l'un que l'autre à pardonner trop vite à ce bouffeur de saucisse!» Il avala d'une traite un verre de marasala «Mais...» Il soupira «Je les aime ces idiots!»

 


End file.
